Love Conquers All
by Angel's babe
Summary: What if Vincent had a different plan to catch a beast? Spoilers: Season 4
1. Love Conquers All: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty & The Beast (2012)

Summary: What happens when Vincent comes up with his own plan to track the "other beast?"

Author's Notes: 1. I didn't like the end

2\. ""= dialogue, ''= thoughts

Title: Love Conquers All

Cat paced the room. It was near midnight, and Vincent was supposed to meet her at the safe house by 10pm. She stared out the window as her eyes tried to pierce the darkness looking for any possible shadow that might be him. Her ears listening for any thud signalling his arrival.

The nerves worsened with every circuit. He could be injured or dead. He could be imprisoned or turned. Cat checked her phone for messages. One from an unidentified number. She hit listen, and heard Vincent's voice.

"I had to take the chance. I did it for us, for our future. Please understand that whatever happens. I love you. I always will." She played it a second time. The tone made it sound like goodbye. What had he done? A third time through revealed shortened breath, the echo of JT's voice. What was happening? The fourth; a small grunt as if he were in pain. Was he being tortured? She took her keys and jacket from the living room and left.

***  
"What do we tell her?" Tess asked the umpteenth time. She couldn't get the image of Vincent's change. The agonized yelling, the sound of cracking bones. The one moment he was her friend, the next… Tess shuddered.

"The truth. Vincent specifically told us to do that. He didn't want to lie about what he did, or what happened," JT said. This was something he and Vincent quietly worked on for the last few months; a last stand. A final attempt to find the lost beast, if there was one. He squeezed her shoulder:

"It'll be okay,"

"What will be okay," Cat asked. How much had she heard?

"Is this about Vincent?" She asked. She looked between their faces. "Maybe to do with this message," she played it for them. JT realized it was the last time his friend had his voice. Tess stood up:

"You need to sit down for this. It's something only JT can explain. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Cat sat down, her nervous energy giving way to fidgeting. "Vincent always believed in covering all the bases. He wanted a back-up plan in case everything else you guys tried to do failed. A few weeks ago he came to me with a plan. "Why not use a beast to catch a beast? It seemed an obvious solution, but Vincent was the only beast left. I worked out a formula based on Garrus' but tweaked for Vincent's DNA and tonight we used it."

"What was his state-of-mind?" She asked. It helped to try and treat it like a case.

"He came in here muttering something about being pregnant. He noticed changes in you to indicate pregnancy."

He hit play. The scene opened on Vincent on a bed inside the vault room, an IV pole stood beside him. "Are you sure you want to do this? I haven't had a chance to perfect it. You may end up turning into an animal."

"She's already given up everything for me. I want to do this for her," JT nodded. He opened the IV and withdrew. JT tapped the fast forward. The time read 10pm; when he was supposed to be with her.

"I think this was when he managed the phone call. He must have started feeling the changes in his brain chemistry," JT explained. Sure enough Vincent reached the drawer of a table on wheels, and opened it. He dialed her number. She mouthed the words along with him, already knowing them so well. He clicked off, managing to place the phone back in the drawer with a shaky hand. "I'll dim the lights," JT's voice came from off camera. Vincent's eyes were already starting to be sensitive to light.

Cat's eyes focused on Vincent for the rest of the video. The face started changing first. His eyes elongating, nose expanding to include whiskers above his mouth. His lips pulled back snarling in pain. He had fangs. Sandy brown fur covered his naked chest, and legs. His toes, and fingers curving inward as part of front, and rear paws.

He was twice his normal size. "We had nothing big enough to belt him to the bed through this, to keep him here at least long enough for you to…" Cat nodded.

J.T. and Tess re-entered the frame. JT held Vincent down while Tess took the needles out. Both flattened themselves against the wall near the doorway waiting for Vincent to make the first move.

He stood up holding his former hands in front of him as if for inspection. He sniffed the air, and looked right into Tess's eyes. Tess shook her head knowing exactly what he wanted.

"She isn't here." He nodded his understanding. She swore he had sadness in his face, shoulders slumped. They followed him to the fire escape, and J.T. opened the window for him to climb out. He gave a farewell growl, and started his descent. Cat's gaze shifted to the time on the video: 12:15am. She'd missed him by five minutes.

Cat rubbed her shoulders, rocking back and forth. J.T. put an envelope on the table between him, and shut the door behind him. She didn't register his departure, staring at the screen. Five minutes. If she'd left earlier she'd have stopped him. If she left earlier she could've said… her hand went over her stomach. Pregnant? This was the worst possible time. She slit the envelope open with a finger and began to read.

"By now you've probably discovered what I've done, and what I've made Tess and J.T. do too. My love I'm sorry. You've given up everything for me; sacrificed your career, and friendships. I couldn't let you do it anymore. You need family, and friends around. It would be unfair of me to ask you to do it again. You should have a time to relax before the baby comes. You can't do that while on the run. I also know that I'm the father… at least I should think so." Cat started laughing through the tears.

"You're probably also thinking about everything that could go wrong with the pregnancy, and the baby. Let's face it; there was never going to be a great time for us to have a baby. You'll make a great mom. J.T. and Tess will help. I'll always find you Catherine."

Love always, and forever

Vincent

A key, and bank card fell onto the desk. She pocketed both, and the letter. A final deep breath, and she was ready to face them. She squeezed J.T.'s shoulder on her way to taking a seat beside Tess.

"In the spirit of honesty I think I should tell you something. I knew about this for as long as J.T. did. I tried to talk him out of it, but.."

Cat put a finger to her lips silencing her. This was Vincent's plan, whether she liked it or not. "When Vincent makes up his mind he's unstoppable. He probably presented this is a hypothetical. Something he never thought he'd have to do,"

"It's hard not to see the logic in it. I went along with it. You two were so determined to find the beast and the beat the odds. I wanted you guys to prove a happily ever after was possible. "

Cat smiled. "I'd like to think it still is. Apparently I may be pregnant."

Tess turned back to the screen. "Muirfield doesn't exist anymore." J.T. looked over her shoulder then to the map on the wall behind him.

"That's the right area. Vincent had the scent the moment he stepped onto the fire escape. We should go, and see what he's found." Cat got to her feet.

Tess blocked her way to the door. "I don't think you should see this. He doesn't want your last memory of him to be tearing out another person's throat. Besides, shouldn't you find out if you're pregnant?"

"I can control him. Have we forgotten how many times I've talked him out of killing someone?" J.T. reappeared with weapons. He handed her one.

"Let's go."

Up next… What's going on with Vincent?


	2. Love Conquers All: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters associated with Beauty & The Beast (2012)

Summary: What if Vincent had his own plan for tracking the beast?

Author's note: This is also my take on living as a beast, something they never really explored on the series.

* * *

Love Conquers All: Chapter 2

The lights blurred as Vincent moved through the city. He was wrapped up in the scent, the feel of his paws on the cement as he moved through the alleyways; the wind as it whistled through his fur. He came to a wire fence glancing up at its height. He leapt, and was on the other side without a second thought.

The scent strengthened, and he looked up at the building. Murfield triggered dream-like memories. It was in ruins; pieces of brick serving more as a suggestion of a building. He tracked the scent to an open tunnel. Another memory: Running? Moving somehow with… people. The woman, and the man he'd seen at an apartment earlier, and one other… woman? He held on to the image as hard as he could. He continued his progress slowed by the water.

The outside street lamps faded the further he went into the tunnel. The sounds of skittering rats, and mice took over. They fueled his hunger. He stopped, reaching a paw out he grabbed one and swallowed it. More time to explore those abilities later. He was stopped by two double doors. More fading images; a third man, gun shots and running.

He pawed at the door applying strength. It opened enough to admit him on all-fours. A single celling light flickered off, and on. He prowled the room. It had once been a laboratory; its equipment gathering dust and cobwebs. He made as to pick up a microscope, and knocked it off. He became aware of eyes on him watching his progress. He growled to get their attention. Why couldn't he use words?

The figure was dressed in rags. Eyes glowed from a hood as ….hands pulled it back. Vincent looked at his paws; hands? He was distracted by the sound of splashing water behind.

"Evan" It was puzzlement more than shock in Cat's voice. He stepped towards the trio. "The moment they introduced the serum into my system I healed. Woke up a few days later without any bullet holes. They took countless vials of blood examining the effects on me. And then they invited to me to work with them.

The science of it thrilled me. Working with DNA. Splicing it to making humans better. The applications of it are countless." J.T. noticed his facial features change, and put a hand on Tess's arm forcing her back a few steps.

"Including human weapons. Been there, done that."

"I made their formula better," Evan insisted. He forced his breathing deeper as the changes continued. Cracking bones echoed for a few moments. He loomed over Cat, sniffing her. Vincent chose that moment to pounce on his back.

Evan threw him off, and dropped to all-fours. They circled each other before Vincent attacked, catching him by surprise a menacing growl. Cat watched as her husband bared his fangs. He would bite the other man's throat out.

"Vincent," she shouted. A moment's hesitation, and he looked at her. Images of this Vincent flooded his mind. He was a man at some point, and this was his woman. He'd do anything to protect her, and the life inside. Evan shook him off clawing at his shoulder. All Vincent could see was the other cat; his quarry, fellow predator. He threatened his woman, he needed to die. He flattened Evan, biting into his neck, chewing.

"Vincent," she called again. J.T. was ready with a tranquilizer gun, and shot him. Vincent fell, and they waited as Evan shifted again to human form. The clothing was torn but Evan appeared unharmed, the bite mark

"You two should take him back to my place. " J.T. suggested. He regarded Catherine's face full of hope.

"He's gone Cat," Tess filled in for him. "I'll make sure he's safe somewhere, that he's happy." J.T. promised.

"Can you walk?" Tess asked Evan. "Good as new. Quick healer, remember. The one good thing to come out this."

* * *

JT stood in the doorway watching his friend. He sensed a war raging within the beast; his human side against this new, stronger animal side. It was clear what was winning. Vincent couldn't be around Cat right now. He needed to leave, and the best way was to let him explore his new body.

Vincent panted awareness and walked to J.T. He knew exactly what he wanted. "She's not here buddy. Tess will keep her safe." Vincent cocked his head to one side looking at him with a question.

"I'm taking you to the cabin as we agreed on. Lots of woods, hunting, space. You need to explore your new body, and what it can do." A blink, he followed J.T. out of the tunnel. A full sized van waited with the side door open. Vincent leapt into it, sprawling in the back. J.T. took the driver side, starting the engine.

"You know, you're pretty selfish. You take this all on, on your own. You never gave one thought for the consequences to yourself, or Catherine. Cat will have to raise this kid alone. Did you ever consider that? What if they end up a beast?" Vincent lifted his head up sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can cure you on this one. This was the worst possible outcome, we both know that. You refused to face it, refused to let me do proper testing and see if even a partial cure was possible. A nostril flare. J.T. took it as a response.

"You're on your own." The eyes locked on J.T.'s in the mirror. He shivered seeing his friend in them for a moment.

"Ahh... I'm just frustrated. Helpless while you're like this. It might be a temporary state. Evan seems to shift almost at will. " A growl of acknowledgement. "How did he get like that anyway? It was like a super serum we injected you with."

J.T. brooded over the questions posed by Evan for the rest of the trip. The sun rose behind the cabin as they drove up the laneway. The idea was that the cabin stays in Catherine's name for her use. It was surrounded by acres of meadow, bordering on the woods. Plenty for Vincent to explore. He parked in front, and slid the door open.

"End of the line buddy." Vincent hopped out and ran streaking for the tree line.

* * *

She stared at the box in her hand, but couldn't bring herself to open it. There had never been a universe where Vincent wasn't with her through this. They'd talked about everything to do with kids; names, genders. She wanted a boy like him, he wanted a girl like her. "Vincent Andrew Edward for a boy, or Elizabeth Catherine Chandler-Keller for a girl.

"I should take it, shouldn't it? She asked the empty apartment. Taking the test meant she moved forward without him. She was saved by a knock on the door. She opened it to find Tess with a pair of Hagen Daze ice cream tubs. She grabbed spoons and stretched on the couch, Tess in the easy chair beside her.

"JT says that when he called me, his brain had started to change." Cat said. The helplessness Vincent must have felt to know his human side was slipping out of reach.

Tess nodded; "When I got there the physical changes had started. JT hadn't enough tranquilizer to keep him sedated through the worst of it." The screams echoed through the whole apartment. What kept Tess sane was JT. She held his hand through it, and kept him focused on her.

"He recognized me. Even at Murfield tonight when he was full beast. There was something he knew as familiar."

Tess smiled. The couple's awareness of each other was a sign of their devotion. It was something Tess was jealous of.

"Have you had a chance to question…" Cat still couldn't believe Evan lived, after all this time.

"No. JT is with him now. That's going to be a doozy of an explanation. "

"Yup." Tess agreed. She noticed her friend's gaze turn to the window as the sun came up.

"We'll get him back Cat. JT is the most determined guy I have ever met."

"What if we can't?" It was a question that came up every time Vincent used his powers or evolved. He acknowledged that it was a risk, but fluffed it off. "I'll always come back to you Cat,"

"We will. He's got an entirely new reason to come back this time. There's a rumour going around you're pregnant." Cat's hand went to her abdomen as she considered the unused pregnancy test. She nodded, a smile spreading over her face.

"He knew for a while. He says he sensed the changes in my body. I haven't taken a test to confirm it yet."

"But you have one here." Tess knew her friend.

Tess moved to the couch. She took her friend's hand. "A baby is a piece of him, Cat. It means that wherever he is, whatever he's doing in, you have that little bit of him living with you. That's hope; that's something to hold onto no matter what."

A furrowed brow. She hadn't thought about it like that. "I'll wait while you take it." She prompted. Cat lifted herself from the couch and went to the washroom. Tess followed and stood outside the door.

"Evan as a beast," she said to make conversation.

"Evan as a beast" Tess repeated. "Who would have thought? How did he survive? When did he get out? What has done since then?"

"How does his get his life back? He was dead. There were bullets. Gunfire. He couldn't have survived." Cat had to keep talking. "I wouldn't have left him there if there was a chance he was still living."

"I know. Nobody left behind right," Tess said. She repositioned herself to look through the door. Cat stood with her back to the door. She lifted her hand shaking the stick.

"Well…" she asked. Cat gave her the stick. Two lines. Tess smiled at her friend: "It's official. You're going to be a mom." She hugged her.

"I'm going to be a mom." Cat repeated. She put the stick down, and her eyes glistened.

"No tears. You're supposed to be happy."

"I will be." Cat followed her friend out to the kitchen.

"I'd better go home, get a shower before work; wash the abandoned factory smell off. Take the day off. I'll check on you later. Call if you need anything"

"I will. Tess picked up the jacket and left. Cat made her way to their rooftop outside the bedroom. She leaned against the cement barrier. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

* * *

Read, and review as usual


End file.
